


I Thought You Loved Me

by underscoreryann



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bisexual Leo Valdez, Cheating, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Leo Valdez Needs a Hug, M/M, Nico di Angelo & Leo Valdez Friendship, Sad Leo Valdez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underscoreryann/pseuds/underscoreryann
Summary: Jason cheats on Leo, and the boy seek comfort from the only person he can think of.Nico di Angelo.This is my first work on Ao3 in this fandom, but I've written for PJO/HoO before, so we good fam.





	I Thought You Loved Me

**Author's Note:**

> this is gonna be so bad, lmao

Leo loved Jason. Anyone with two eyes could tell you that.

Jason made Leo happier than anyone at camp had ever seen him.

When he first came to camp, he  _seemed_ happy. He always has a smile on his face, one that never seemed to falter. But everyone could see the sadness in his eyes, and anxiety dripped off him, sometimes coming off him in waves. Jason turned the depressed Latino into a truly happy, excitable boy. It made everyone smile.

Leo wanted to do something nice for the boy who made his life so much brighter. He held a bouquet of white roses in his hand. He gently opened the door to Cabin 1, and let out a small gasp.

His boyfriend, Jason Grace, was sitting on his bed, making out with Leo's best friend, Piper McClean.

Both turned. Piper smirked evil at him, Jason showed no signs of regret. In fact, he looked annoyed, like Leo was ruining his little moment.

"J-Jason..." He whispered, brokenly. Jason rolled his eyes.

"I'm kinda busy Leo," he replied. Tears filled Leo's eyes. He set his hand aflame, burning the roses he was holding. He ran out of the room, and made a beeline for Cabin 13.

He knocked, sniffling, holding back a few sobs. A very tired looking Nico di Angelo opened the door.

"Leo? What's wrong?" Leo broke down into sobs. The son of Hades pulled the Latino close, bringing Leo into his cabin and shutting the door.

Nico sat them both on the bed, still hugging the other boy.

"Leo, what happened?" Leo wiped his eyes.

"J-Jason cheated on me. With P-Piper." Nico's eyes darkened.

"That slimy bastard," he replied.

"I should've known this would happen. Why would Jason, the heroic son of Jupiter, praetor of the Twelfth Legion, like me, some lowly mechanic from Texas," Leo said, more tears trailing down his cheeks, joining their brethren that were scattered across Leo's lap.

"Leo, stop. You are fucking amazing. Jason's just a fucking douche," Nico started. He looked like he wanted to say something, but he hesitated. Finally, he continued. "Do you know why Percy doesn't talk to me anymore?"

"Why?" Was all Leo could muster.

"Jason outed me. To everyone. He told everyone about my crush on Percy, and after that, he started avoiding me while Annabeth gave me death glares," He said. Leo's eyes widened.

"That's terrible." Nico nodded.

"I understand better than anyone its hard to get over someone, but trust me, you're such better off without Jason. You'll make it through, I promise you," Nico said. Leo smiled, wiping away his tears.

"Thanks Neeks. You're the best." Nico gave a small smile.

"We can make it through life together. Just you and me against the world."

"I'd like that."

**Author's Note:**

> did this end up becoming valdangelo? oops it wasn't supposed to.
> 
> I was right, this is so bad lmao
> 
> I just fixed all the mistakes, lmao


End file.
